Hyuugan Hearts
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Konohamaru finds his rolemodel sneaking outside the Hyuuga mansion, to learn that 1 he loves Hanabi and 2 Naruto loves HInata. Naruto has somethiing he wants to give Hina, but will it be so easy sneaking by Neji or Hiashi san?
1. What Are You Doing, Naruto Nii Chan!

Megumi: Again, I don't own Naruto, or Kiba, or Konohamaru (which I've never had to say, and its kinda creepy), or anyone in Konoha!

Shino: You sound like our old English teacher...

Megumi?

Shino: You repeat yourself. ALOT. In monotone.

Megumi: I have to-its the ways of to say that I dont' own this!  
Shino: I think you enjoy it, all the same...

Megumi: gasps and falls backwards

_**Konohamaru and Naruto's Quest: For the Hearts of the Hyuugas!**_

The moonlight hardly filtered through the thickly dressed branches. But, if one looked closely, he could see a bit of fluorescent orange flash before his eyes, and those signature cerulean eyes. It was Uzimaki Naruto.

Now, why Uzimaki Naruto was wandering around, outside the Hyuuga complex, Konohamaru didn't know. Rather, why Konohamaru was wandering around at night around random peoples' houses was curious too, but that was not what was in question at the moment.

Konohamaru was _always _with his rolemodel, Naruto. Naruto had spirit and determination, with strength, along with a sense of childishness, which made him exactly what Konohamaru wanted to be when he grew up. SO, when he saw Naruto sneak out during the night, he had to follow.

Naruto stood there for a moment, letting the cold air bite him. This puzzled Konohamaru. What was Naruto-kun thinking?

"NARUTO!!!" Konohamaru finally belted out, making Naruto cringe.

"Konohamaru-baka!" Naruto said in an annoyed whisper, turning around to face the black haired shrimp. "Don't you know not to shout-" he stopped, seeing a light turn on in a window nearby. He jumped into a bush, bringing a confused Konohamaru with him.

"What are you doing, Naruto kun?" Konohamaru asked, his eyes glued on the light in the window.

Naruto turned red. "You wouldn't understand." Naruto was 16 or so at this point, so he saw himself now as an official adult, though he really…wasn't. NO matter, he was still older than Konohamaru, and he could act as though he was more mature.

"If you'd tell me, I might," Konohamaru pouted. He may have been younger, but he couldn't be far behind Naruto in persistance.

"You're too young!" Naruto glared.

Noticing a dark crimson blush spread across Naruto's face, Konohamaru chuckled. "You…like some girl, don't you Naruto kun?"

Naruto's glare got stronger as his eyes grew wide. "What?!" he tried to cover it up, but the kid got him. "Of—Of course not!"

"You do! And It's that Hyuuga girl, isn't it? What's her name-"

Naruto's glare left at the mention of Hyuuga Hinata. How could he not like her? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, though he wouldn't admit that, and she was the nicest person-no, the only nice person he had ever met. Everythign about her-her smile, her laugh-captivated Naruto.

"…Hinata chan…" Naruto muttered in defeat.

"I knew it! See, I'm not too young!!!" Konohamaru did a victory dance in the bush, until Naruto pulled him down. He spat out a couple leaves, then added. "So are you spying on her? Why?"

Naruto turned increasingly more red. "Eto------Ano-----"

"Or are you going to confess how much you love her?" Konohamaru asked in a mocking voice, laughing at Naruto's growth of anger.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar, shouting, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BAKA!!!"

He could see another flash of light from the Hyuuga mansion window. This time, he could see the silhouette of Hyuuga Hanabi walk across, as she glanced out the window and shrugged back to sleep.

Naruto noticed a slight redness grow over Konohamaru's cheeks now as he watched what he could of Hanabi from the bushes. _She's really pretty when she walks…_he mused.

Naruto smirked. "Looks like you like a certain Hyuuga too!" Konohamaru looked at him with annoyed surprise.

"You're too old to understand," Konohamaru barked.

"NAN-" Naruto's teeth flashed. Both of their faces were red, thinking about the girl they liked.

Naruot sighed. "Ok, I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you come with me, and we can sneak into the Hyuuga mansion. You can go see your beloved-whatever her name is…."

Konohamaru shouted in an angry whisper, "Her name's HANABI!!"

Naruto laughed. "Whatever, boku!"

After a moment, Konohamaru asked, "So-why are you sneaking in again? To watch her sleep?" That sounded really boring to Konohamaru. He might like Hanabi san a lot, but to just watch her sleeping sounded…dull. He wanted to talk to her!

Naruto fiddled with a note in his jacket. "It's a long story…but it'll be real short! And you'd better not get in the way!"

Konohamaru laughed. "Me? In the way?" with that, he tripped backwards. Naruto hit his head on a tree. This would not go well, and he knew it.


	2. The Letter of DOOM

Megu: Sorry its so late. Hope you don't kill me

shino shanks her

Well, besides Shino nii san no baka. But its done so BUWAHHAHHAHAH!!!!

* * *

They were on an impossible mission. But they were stupid enough to do it. They were konoha's village idiots---Konohamaru and Naruto. And they would succeed.

Of course, if they hadn't tripped into a 20000000000000 yen vase, they would have. Instantly, they were faced with a Hyuuga. Not the Hyuuga either of them wanted to face, though. It was Neji Hyuuga, the angsty, handsome, self absorbed punk of the Hyuugas, who always was muttering about fate.

"…CURSE YOU MAIN BRANCH," he growled, looking at the vase. That was his signature curse.

"…." Konohamaru stared at Naruto nervously.

"YOU!" Neji shot a finger at Naruto. "What are you doing here? With that punk?"

"Hey! My names Konohamaru and I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"You brought a clone? How did you make a clone? Can I make one-who has just as perfect hair as I do?" Neji bombarded Naruto with questions.

O.O "…Can I see Hinata?"

"Nani?!?!? Of course not!"

"Why not?" he whined.

"I wanna see Hanabi!" Konohamaru threw forth.

"NO. It is your fate to DIE at my hands. NOW!" Neji shouted a little too happily, waking an adorable Hanabi.

Hanabi groggily walked by in her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Neji nii san?" she asked, rubbing a swollen eye. It was obvious since the blood red clashed with her lilac Hyuugan eyes.

"Hanabi chan!" Konohamaru cried, hugging her. She blinked, wondering if she was in some creepy dream.

"Konohamaru?" she asked, as Neji twitched. What were these bakas doing here-hitting on his cousins?

"What do you want?" Neji glared, murmuring through gritted teeth.

Naruto grabbed a letter in his pocket. "I—was just going to give this to Hina chan-" Before he could blink, he saw Neji's hand swipe the letter.

"Arigato. I'll give it to Hinata sama myself," he turned back to his room.

"DEMO-" Naruto glared, chasing after the Hyuugan boy. "I wanted to give it to her myself?"

Neji ignored him, continuing on. "Doshite?"

"---" Naruto froze, holding off a blush. "That's not your business!"

"Oh, but Naruto-baka, it is my business. I have been given the duty of defending Hinata sama since I was four years old. I was made a bird in a cage—" And everyone who has seen Neji's fight with Naruto in the exams knows his whole spiel. Naruto fell asleep on the floor as Neji concluded. "And that is why only I must deliver this letter to Hinata sama.."

But he was interrupted by an adorable yawn, as a slender Hinata chan slid out of her bedroom.

"Ne-neji nii san? Is something wrong? I heard you shouting-" Her groggy eyes instantly lit up as she saw her beloved Naruto kun there.

"Na-naruto kun?" she asked, turning red, completely shocked and unsure of what to do.

"Hina chan!" Naruto woke up in an instant. He grabbed the letter from Neji. "I had this for you! Gomen nasai for coming so late!" He gave a toothy grin that made Hinata giggle in an adorable way. That only made Naruto more happy. Neji walked away, unconcerned and wanting to continue that dream he had about Tenten oO.

Hinata took the letter, her hands trembling. She already had an idea of what was in it. "Oh, thank you Naruto kun!" she smiled, her slender arms wrapping around Naruto's neck. Naruto turned red, but returned it with a short kiss on her lips. Konohamaru frowned, wondering if he'd ever want to kiss Hanabi…ugh…

Hinata blushed profusely, but a smile tugged on her lips. Naruto smiled back, but hearing Hiashi's voice shout, "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" What a father in law he would make….Naruto shivered.

Reluctantly, he let go of Hinata, with an "Oyasumi Nasai, Hina-chan," and a wink. Hinata fell against a wall, in utter ecstasy. Konohamaru said goodbye to Hanabi chan, who still seemed perplexed. After a few days, she went to Hinata, a bit red and asked "How do you know if you like someone, Nee-san?"

"So that was it?" Konohamaru asked, apparently disappointed. "Just a stupid letter?"

"Not just any stupid letter!" Naruto grinned. He really liked that kiss…. "Besides, you got to see…uh…"

"HANABI!" Boku (megumi simply calls him Boku in class…) returned with a voice of indignation.

"Right! Hanabi nee chan!" Naruto added cautiously.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Konohamaru asked. "Naruto nii chan?"

"Stop calling me that…" Naruto growled.

"What did that letter say?"

Naruto gave him a death glare. "None. Of. Your. Business."

"But-"

"NO, boku! It was secret!"

"You wont even tell me?" Konohamaru asked downcast.

"Not even you!" Naruto's eyes squinted.

"Why not, Naruto nii chan?"

"Because…" Naruto's face cringed with embarrasement as his mind reeled over what he wrote.

_Dear Hina chan,_

_Again, gomen for being so late about this letter. Tsunade-baaa-chan sent me on another stupid mission. But hey-better late than never, right? Here's the ring-it is the right one, right? If it isn't, well, I'll go hit myself in the head or run ten thousand laps around KOnoha or whatever Rock Lee does when he doen'st do something right. But, I love you Hina chan! Dattebayo! Even more than Ramen! …Kakashi sensei says that's impossible, but I mean-everyone says its impossible for me to become Hokage, and I'm gonna do that, right? …Back off, Sasuke teme! Oh, sorry. Sasuke wanted to take this letter and if he did that I would have another excuse to kill him! Which I will! Dattebayo! _

_With love and all that stuff,  
Naruto_

No. It was better to just say nothing. Konohamaru wouldn't understand. Maybe one day, he'd grow old enough to get it. But not now. That was between Hinata chan and him.


End file.
